


What if?

by scrapchik



Series: What if [1]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapchik/pseuds/scrapchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally posted this story on another fanfic site and you'll find me there under the name SiennaS, which I couldn't use here because it was already in use.  I thought it might be nice to re-post here for those of you who don't like or go to the other site. This is the first story in my 'What if" series.  </p><p>Genevieve Conti is the daughter of a San Diego FD battalion chief.  Wanting to follow in her father's footsteps and do it all on her own, she decides to join the LACFD.  Life as the first female fire fighter in the department isn't easy, but will her life get better or more complicated when she's re-assigned to Station 51?   The story is named 'What if' because it's very much a what if scenario. What would Station 51 look like if they'd had a female fire fighter/paramedic on their crew? </p><p>If you don't like Romance or Original characters you'll probably not like this story.  My character is what some would consider a Pollyanna/Marysue type.  Please don't leave comments about how much you hate those types of characters.  That's why I'm warning you now, so you don't waste your time reading and be angry with me later. </p><p>For those of you who do enjoy stories like this, I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Genevieve Conti made the right turn into the driveway leading to the back parking lot of Station 51. She steered into the empty slot in the corner of the lot, put the car in park, shut off the engine, and placed her shaking hands on the top of the steering wheel.

Years of hard work, dedication and frustration culminated into this one opportunity. Now that it arrived, she hoped she could stand up to the challenge. While training at eight's she'd endured significant harassment from the older members of her team. They'd made it clear she wasn't welcome in their station. Of course, that was pretty much the story with most places she'd been over the past couple of years. Would she receive the same treatment here?

Until now women firefighters and woman paramedic didn't exist in the department. She changed that statistic when she graduated first from the fire academy then the paramedic program. Though her achievements hadn't seemed to matter to the men at the stations she'd previously been assigned. All they seemed to care about was her gender and the fact she'd infiltrated their 'good ole' boys club'. Would the men of station 51 accept her as one of their own or would she yet again run into another brick wall?

After willing her fingers off the wheel she opened the door and exited the car. Gen grabbed her bag from the back seat and turned to face the building. Maybe I should have stayed working as a nurse. She'd carried that thought with her all through the academy and training. Yet, no matter what her instructors managed to throw at her she'd refused to quit. It wasn't just a pride issue at stake, though she'd admit to being a proud woman.

This entire process had been all about her father and her desperate need to make him proud. Samuel Conti was now a battalion chief in San Diego and proud as punch of everything she'd accomplished. How disappointed would he be if she walked away now?

Gen straightened her back and allowed determination to tamp down her doubt. I can do this. She'd graduated top of her class from paramedic training and in the top ten percent from the fire academy. According to the paperwork at least, she had as much right to be here as anyone inside that building.

She took a second look at the backdoor, then promptly changed direction and headed around the side of the building. Sure it might be a bit cowardly, but she could use the extra few minutes to gather her thoughts and steel her courage. The 'A' shift crew of Station 51 held a near legendary status throughout the department as being not only one of the finest crews in the county, but also one of the closest knit crews. Just how would they feel about having not only a new member, but a woman to boot?

Come on Gen, you've worked for this all your life. Are you really going to let your fear keep you from grabbing your dream? Gen paused at the door, sucked in a deep breath and rang the bell. Her first few days might not be easy, but by God, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

After a minute the door swung open to reveal a tall and skinny man, with short dark hair. He peered at her with a questioning look. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Captain Stanley."

He stepped back for her to enter. "The Captain is in the day room." After closing the door he motioned to the closest chair. "Stay here, I'll get him."

Instead of sitting, Gen dropped her bag in the chair and took a quick assessment of the room. Very efficient and clean, unlike Captain Morgan's office back at Station 8. A few moments later another tall man with even darker hair entered. "I'm Captain Stanley. Can I help you, Miss?"

This is it. "Conti," Gen took a step toward him and extended a shaky hand. "Genevieve Conti."

"Conti?" In an instant, the expression on his face went from confusion to awareness. "You're G. Conti? You're our new 'utility' ma- uh, person? With a continued rise in demand for paramedics, the department created the 'utility' position with the hope that having an extra paramedic/fireman at each station would help with the excess demand and save the department money by lowering overtime pay. The utility position was in its experimental stage and if it didn't work she'd be out on her butt, looking for a new job in a hostile working environment.

She withdrew her hand and took a deep breath. His reaction was about what she expected. Still the disbelief in his tone stung. Why couldn't these men see past her long hair and breasts? "That would be me." She turned and reached into her duffle to retrieve the envelope containing her paperwork. "Chief Pendleton said to give you this."

Captain Stanley took the envelope and opened it. He quickly scanned the papers. "Well, it all seems to be in order. Forgive me Ms. Conti-"

"Genevieve," she quickly corrected.

"Genevieve. It's just I wasn't expecting a woman."

"I assumed as much. Captain Stanley, I can assure you that I am capable of doing my job and doing it well."

"Oh, I'm sure you are. If you couldn't do the job you wouldn't be standing in front of me. I simply meant that this station isn't designed to be gender neutral. Quite frankly, we're not equipped to take on a woman. The dorm, the lockers, even the latrine area is pretty much all open space. Not much room for privacy."

"Captain, please. This isn't my first assignment and it certainly isn't my first time having to bunk with men. I've learned plenty of decorum over the past year and I promise that you'll not have to worry about me."

He shook his head and looked beyond her to the empty door. "It's not I'm you I'm worried about."

Paramedic John Gage poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. "So I think it goes without saying, I won't be seeing her again."

"Another strike out for the great Johnny Gage," Chet snickered from across the room.

With his cup halfway to his lips John paused. "I didn't strike out. I simply chose to stop playing the game."

"Sure, John. If it makes you feel better, we'll go with that."

"Now Chet-" Feeling more defensive than he should, considering who he was arguing with, Johnny started to protest only to have his partner interrupt.

"Hey Mike, who was at the door," Roy asked just as Mike walked into the day room.

"Some woman. She asked for Captain Stanley."

Dismissing Chet from his thoughts, John turned his attention to Mike. "A woman, huh? Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous," Mike replied.

John cast a curious glance at Roy. "Really? I wonder what she wants with the Cap?"

Roy shot him a grin. "Why don't you go find out?"

Johnny smiled and set his cup on the counter. "Maybe I will."

Before he'd taken three steps, Captain Stanley entered the room with a very attractive woman with deep auburn hair by his side. "Guys, I need your attention for a minute." He turned to the woman. "Guys, this is Genevieve Conti. Genevieve has been assigned to 51's 'A' shift as our utility ma…uh person."

Johnny knew his look of disbelief must have matched those of his co-workers as they all exchanged glances. A woman fire fighter? At Station 51? The idea was crazy.

"Genevieve, this is our engineer Mike Stoker."

She nodded at Mike and smiled. "We met already. Nice to meet you, Mike."

Johnny would have sworn Mike actually blushed in response.

Cap continued. "These here are linemen, Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez."

Gen shook hands with each man. "Nice to meet you both."

"And these here are paramedics Roy DeSoto and John Gage."

"A pleasure," she responded with a smile as she shook hands.

"The pleasure is all ours," Johnny offered taking her hand in his before Roy could reach her. Mike hadn't been kidding. She was absolutely beautiful and in a natural sort of way. Her green eyes sparkled with intensity and what appeared to be just a little bit of fear. Most likely she was just nervous. It couldn't be easy for her to be starting in such a male dominated field.

Her full, pink lips tipped up into a smile and she cocked her head to the side. "It's going to make working very difficult if you don't let me have my hand back."

"What?" Mesmerized, Johnny studied her, noting her high cheek bones with just a touch of freckles peppering her creamy skin. Her auburn hair appeared long, but she currently had it pulled up into a pony tail.

"My hand," she repeated. "Can I have it back please?"

"Uh, yeah." Feeling more than a little embarrassed he let go. "Sorry."

Gen grinned and Johnny's heart did a little flop in his chest. Now how in the world was he supposed to work with such a beautiful distraction around?

Captain motioned to the men. "Roy, why don't you help Genevieve locate an empty locker to stow her gear. Chet and Marco, we'll need to come up with some system for blocking off one the corner bunks to give her some privacy. John…" Cap stopped for a moment then smirked. "Dig up the extra gear we have around here so we can see what will fit her."

Gear? Johnny nearly protested at being given the task of digging out the gear. "Right, Cap, gear." He turned and walked out to the apparatus room. How come Roy gets to give her the tour?

Twenty minutes later Roy reappeared with Genevieve in tow. "I have a couple of turn outs for you to try, Genevieve." Johnny held up the coat for her to see. "Why don't you let me help you see which one fits the best?"

She gave him a smile that would have brought the best of men to their knees. "Thanks, uh, John right?"

"That's right." He grinned.

"Hey, Genevieve," Chet called. "Cap wants you in his office. Something about filling out some more paperwork."

"I'll be right there." She shrugged. "Sorry. This will have to wait 'til later."

"Hey, no problem," he replied, but she'd already started to walk away. Conflicting emotions plagued John as he watched her go. Attraction was at the top of the list, followed closely by concern.

With Gen out of sight Roy turned to him. "You best get that Johnny Gage charm under control. She's not some dame for you to hit on, pal. She's our new partner."

"Yeah, but who knows for how long. I mean how much can she really do, Roy? Besides, I don't think there's anything in the rule book about co-workers dating." How was it that Roy could see through him so quickly?

"That's because there's never been a need for such a rule," Roy argued. "Times are changing, Junior and you best be able to change with them."

John's grin slid into a scowl. "You just love taking the fun out of everything don't you?"

Before Roy could answer Cap appeared. "Everybody into the dorm for a quick meeting."

Johnny tossed the turn out back into the closet and closed the door before following Roy into the dorm.

"Okay, guys, while Genevieve is filling out the rest of her paperwork I'm going to make this quick. I just had a conversation with Chief Pendleton. He made the decision to place Genevieve here because he feels we're the best chance she has for succeeding as a fireman."

"Wait a minute, Cap," Roy began. "She's already been through the program so she knows her stuff. Why does he think she won't succeed?"

"From what he told me she's run into quite a bit of prejudice from the men at both sixteens and eights. Before that, during her time at the academy her instructors rode her much harder than the other trainees. He said the other trainees actually filed a complaint on her behalf and after an investigation the two instructors were fired.

"Yeah, yeah." Chet waived his finger at Cap. "I remember hearing about that. Rumor had it that the instructors had made this one trainee run the same drill over and over for hours with no brakes and no fluids. Later than night they found the trainee unconscious in his bunk and had to call an ambulance."

"Oh yeah," Roy nodded. "I remember that incident. Rumors were flying all over the department for a couple of weeks, then all of a sudden there was a hush up and nobody knew anything. She was the trainee?"

Captain nodded. "That's what Chief Pendleton said. He also said she never once complained and finished the program in the top ten percent. He also said that Captain Morgan over at 8's gives his highest recommendation for her. He wanted to keep her on his crew, but knew the men would never completely trust her. He suggested 51 and our crew in particular knowing we'd give her a fair shake and that's just what we're going to do, right guys?"

The crew nodded in unison. "Absolutely," Roy said.

"Good, because I know having her here is going to be a bit uncomfortable for all of us until we get used to each other. Let's do our best to make her feel welcome." Cap clapped his hands together. "That's it. Let's disburse before she finds us."

Johnny followed Roy into the locker room. "Hey Roy, I heard about that incident too. Going through training is hard enough without any extra pressure. If what Cap's telling us is true, she went through hell."

"Sounds that way," Roy agreed. "And consider that she still made it through the program. I'd say that makes her one tough person and probably damn good at her job too."

Johnny looked toward the door and pondered Roy's statement. He'd never once ever considered the idea that one day he'd have a woman partner, but face with the exact situation the idea was starting to not sound so bad. If nothing else life around the station was about to get a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing the last of her paperwork Genevieve organized her belongings in her new locker, set up her bed and barely managed to find a turnout coat that fit before tones began to sound. As if someone flipped a switch inside her the adrenaline began to flow as she raced toward the vehicles. She skidded to a stop and glanced between the engine and squad.

"Gen, climb in." Johnny held the squad's passenger door open. Quickly she slid inside and found herself wedged between two men she barely knew, two men who she would now consider her partners. Would they trust her in the face of danger? Could she trust them?

It took less than five minutes before they pulled up on a two story home engulfed in flames. Gen's heart pounded as she slid from the seat and rushed toward the engine to help pull hose. It might not be her first fire, but it was the first with her new crew and she didn't want to screw anything up. Just as she reached for a line Cap's voice caused her to stop.

"We have two children trapped on the second floor, a boy and a girl. John, Roy, Gen, grab your gear and move."

With a new purpose, Gen turned and raced for the squad. She grabbed what was now her SBCA and mask. "I'll take the first floor," Roy said. "You and Johnny take the second floor and split up."

Gen nodded as Johnny helped her into the straps. She quickly secured it in place, then rushed toward the burning building right behind Roy. Upon gaining entrance, a rush of heat hit her straight on and she slowed for only a moment before turning toward the staircase.

Once on the second floor she split from Johnny and race down the hallway to the farthest door where a picture of a pink butterfly hung on the outside. She shoved open the door and dropped to the floor on hands and knees and began her search. Thick rolls of smoke filled the room making it nearly impossible for her to see. All too familiar memories tapped her conscious as she looked for the little girl.

Her room was black when she'd awaken coughing. A soft hiss permeated the silence sending chills crawling up her spine. Gen grabbed her teddy bear Bosco and slipped from her bed. "Mommy?" She opened the door and let loose a scream as her vision quickly filled with bright orange and red flames. Intense waves of heat forced her to close the door.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she cried. Terror clutched her tiny heart and caused her throat to close. 'I'm scared. Where is mommy?' The evil smoke rolled into her room from beneath her closed door. She ran to her bed and grabbed a blanket and shoved it against the bottom of the door. ' Go away smoke. Go away.'

With tears in her eyes she snatched up Bosco and her favorite blanket and ran for her closet. Maybe she'd be safe in there. Maybe the nasty fire wouldn't find her there. Time seemed to stand still as the house groaned and creaked around her. Tears stained her face as she continued to cry for her parents, not understanding why they weren't coming.

Her chest hurt and her throat felt like it was on fire, causing her to cough over and over. Still she clung to Bosco, knowing he would never leave her. Then from underneath her closet door came light. It flickered and grew and Gen sank deeper in her closet, clutching her bear and blanket with all her might. 'Go away bad fire. Go away!'

The door flung open and she screamed in response as a man in a black mask reached into the closet for her. His big hands latched onto her tiny frame and he pulled her from her haven. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm going to get you out of here," the man said, his words muted by his mask.

"I want mommy," Gen whimpered as he clutched her tight and tossed her favorite blanket over her head.

"I know, honey. I know. Let's get you out of here."

Gen shuddered at the memory then headed directly for the little girl's closet. She opened the door and found the tearful four year old clutching tight to a stuffed pink bunny with floppy ears. "I want my mommy."

"I know you do, sweetheart. Let's get you out of here." Gen reached for the girl and was surprised when the child climbed from the closet into her arms. "What's your name, honey?"

"Tabitha," the little girl sniffled.

"Okay Tabitha, I'm Genevieve and I'm going to take you to your mommy. Now hold onto me."

With her bunny wedged between them, Tabitha latched onto Gen. "My blanket. My blanket." She pointed to the bed.

Genevieve turned and grabbed the crocheted pink and white blanket off the bed and tossed it over Tabitha's head. "Okay, kiddo. Let's get out of here." She rushed out of the room and sprinted down the hallway in time to meet up with and empty handed Roy at the top of the steps. "Where's Johnny?"

"He found the boy and headed out. I was on my way to help you."

"Thanks, but not needed."

"Good. Let's go."

Gen gave him a nod and started down the steps with Roy behind her. With one foot on the ground floor and all too familiar groan rent the air. "Go," Roy urged, but it was too late as the ceiling above began to fall on them. Gen managed three quick steps before a falling beam had her ducking for cover. Turning to her side to protect Tabitha, Gen landed hard on her left shoulder, knocking the air from her lungs.

Pain seared through her shoulder, but she did her best to focus her attention on the terrified and crying little girl. "You're okay." Gen tried to soothe. "You're okay."

"Genevieve!" At the sound of Chet's voice she turned to see him running toward her. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. Take the girl. I'll be right behind you."

Chet snatched up Tabitha, bunny, blanket and all, and scurried for the door.

Gen tried to move, but something kept her tied in place. She was stuck, but by what? She did a quick assessment of her limbs. Nothing but her shoulder really hurt and everything appeared to move freely, so what was the deal? It took several seconds before she realized the beam had pinned her by her SBCA. If she lost her tank she could slip free. Without wasting another second she made quick work of unhooking her tank and sliding free. Her shoulder hurt like hell, but otherwise she didn't feel injured.

As she headed for the door she glanced back and immediately skidded to a stop. Without hesitation she turned and headed for Roy' who'd also been pinned by the beam. With no oxygen to protect her from the ensuing deluge of smoke she wouldn't have long to survive, but no way was she going to leave without her new partner.

Genevieve stumbled through the debris to where the beam lay across Roy's legs. Willing every ounce of strength in her body she pulled on the beam, but it didn't move. She looked at Roy and noted the panic in his eyes even as he waved her off, motioning for her to get out and leave him behind.

With a defiant shake of her head she began looking for something to use as leverage. No way would she be responsible for leaving a partner behind. Not now. Not ever. She spotted a large chunk of two by four a few feet away and climbed over the beam after it. Within second she returned to Roy, wedged the wood beneath the beam and began the arduous task of removing the obstruction. The extra leverage helped and the beam began to move. Just a little more.

With each intake of breath rolling black smoke filled her lungs, stealing what little oxygen was left until her tiny coughs slid into violent wracking coughs that shook her entire body. We're not going to die in here, damn it. With a renewed determination she gave one last effort. The beam moved just enough for Roy to free his leg. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and made a grab for Genevieve.

She let go of the wood and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Lean on me," she yelled, hoping that he would trust her enough to do just that. Obviously injured by the falling debris, Roy did in fact lean on her as together they trekked through the burning house. Each step, each intake of breath seemed to bring her both closer to freedom and to the ominous darkness. She focused on the open door and tried not to panic as her vision began to tunnel.

"Just a little more," Roy's mumbled encouragement came from behind his oxygen mask. She looked up through smoke filled eyes and nodded, understanding that he'd no more leave her now than she would have him a few minutes earlier. They'd just reached the entrance when the telltale groaning grew from inside the structure. "Go," Roy urged and they scrambled down the steps.

Gen's feet hit the ground and she dropped to her knees, coughing and gasping for every breath as she looked over her shoulder in time to see the house collapse inward. Thank God! She dropped forward to her elbows and retched.

Within seconds, a pair of hands gently traveled across her back. "Come on, Gen. Let's get you some oxygen." She set back on her heels and looked up into the face of her new captain. A look of compassion and pride met her stare right before he grabbed her beneath the arms, pulled her to her feet.

"Where. Are. The. Children?" she managed to ask between wracking coughs.

"With their parents." He motioned to the far corner of the yard where a man and woman clutched Tabitha and a boy.

Relief washed through her and she would have dropped to her knees a second time if it hadn't been for Cap holding her upright. He guided her to where Johnny was now working on Roy.

"John, got another one for ya, pal. Pretty sure she ate more smoke than was healthy."

"I-I'm…I'm fine, Cap," Gen said between coughs only to have her words meet a dark stare that she was pretty sure meant he didn't believe her.

"Humor me, then," he replied and guided her toward the spot Johnny motioned for her to sit. "Now sit and let your new partner check you out."

Before she could reply with a 'Yes Sir," John had an oxygen mask over her face and her wrist in his hand taking her pulse. "Just keep the mask on and breathe deep," he instructed.

"I know the drill," she managed to mumble from behind the mask. Despite not wanting to end up a patient on the first call of her first shift she had to admit the oxygen felt good on her newly abused lungs.

Apparently she'd amused him with her response as he gave her a cockeyed smile. "I'm sure you do. Now lay back and relax. You've earned it." He wore a look of admiration as he stared down at her and deep down pride welled. She'd done exactly what she'd set out to do. She'd proven herself to her new crew. With a nod, she eased back onto the cool grass. My god she was tired. Indulging in a little rest, she closed her eyes and tried to breath deep. The sooner she could rid the smoke and soot from her lungs the sooner she could return to work.

She lay there listening to the sounds around her. A siren grew closer and closer until it stopped and she assumed an ambulance had arrived. Men yelled to and fro, giving and taking instructions and the sound of glass shattering and burning wood filled her ears. All of it seemed strangely familiar, almost comforting in a way. From the time she was five years old, this is what she knew, what she'd been used to.

"Gen." A gentle hand landed on her shoulder and gave her a shake. "Gen, you still with me?"

Gen opened her eyes and smiled. "Yep. Just resting like you said."

Johnny grinned. "Well, I have to say that it's nice to finally have a partner who listens to orders."

"This coming from the most obstinate patient on the face of the earth," Roy chimed in. His face came into her line of vision as he leaned over her. "How ya doing, hon?"

"Good." She pushed up to her elbows and looked from one to the other. "The pressure in my chest is gone. My throat is a little sore and I'm not quite as sleepy as I was a few minutes ago."

"All good signs," Roy agreed. "Feel like taking a ride?"

Gen shook her head. "Not really, but I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question."

"You catch on fast," Johnny laughed. "You going on a stretcher or you gonna walk to the ambulance?"

"Well, since there isn't a third choice to rejoin the crew I think I'll take option B and walk."

"Thought you might." He extended a hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her up. Slightly unsteady on her feet she stumbled forward and landed against his chest. "Whoa there." Johnny wrapped an arm around her. "Maybe you're not as good as you thought?"

Gen raked a shaky hand through the loose strands of hair escaping her ponytail and looked at him. In his gaze she found concern and gratefulness staring back. "Maybe, but I don't want to look weak in front of the others. Not on my first day anyway."

"Understood. Let's get you to the ambulance. You can lay down inside."

Roy waited inside the back of the ambulance his leg in a splint, but otherwise looking none the worse for wear. "Johnny is she okay?"

He glanced down at Gen as she leaned again him then back at Roy. "She'll be fine. Just needs a bit more oxygen and probably some fluids."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you," he replied.

"For what?"

"For saving Roy's hide."

Gen climbed into the back of the ambulance and with Roy's help eased onto the stretcher just in time to have Johnny appear next to her, oxygen in hand. "You didn't think you were getting away without this did you?"

"I was kinda hoping," she shot back.

Her cutesy response earned her a frown and she suddenly felt like a petulant child. "Sorry. I guess I'm not such a good patient after all."

"Don't worry about it," Roy offered. "Johnny here holds the county record for worst patient."

Apparently ignoring his partner's remark John let out a sigh and set the mask over her face. "Be thankful I'm letting you off without an IV, though I suspect once Bracket gets a hold of you that might change." In an instant his look turned soft as he stared down at her. "You sure you're okay?"

"Right as rain."

Johnny smirked and shook his head as he exited the vehicle. He turned and pointed a finger at her from where he stood. "You stay put and leave the oxygen in place." He turned his attention to Roy. "You also stay still and don't move that leg too much. I'll be right behind the ambulance so if either of you need anything have them stop."

Roy rolled his eyes and glanced at Gen, a cheeky grin on his face. "I forgot to tell you that he's a mother hen too."

Johnny scowled. "Very funny. Now sit back and behave." With that he shut them inside the ambulance and with a quick bang on the back door they were off.

Obviously still in some pain Roy rubbed at his leg then glanced down at her. "You know, as the junior member you had a duty to listen to me when I waved you off back there."

Gen slid her gaze sideways and met Roy's stare head on, then pulled the oxygen mask down to speak. "If I had listened, you might very well be dead right now."

"You could have gone for help," he quickly countered.

"There wasn't time and you know it," she shot back. "Sorry, but I tend to be a bit selfish when it comes to my co-workers. No way was I going to have your death on my conscious when I could have done something about it."

"Even if it meant losing your life too?"

She shrugged and looked away, trying to play down the significance of his statement. "Calculated risk."

"And one you're obviously prepared to take."

Her gaze flick upward to once again meet his stare. "Just as much as you are."

For several second they held each other's gaze before he finally conceded. "You're right."

It was a tiny victory, but one that meant so much coming from one half of the best paramedic team in the county. She fought back a smile. "I suspect Johnny would have done the same thing."

Roy chuckled. "You're right. He would have, only he would have somehow managed to get himself injured even worse than either of us. God love him, but he can be a huge klutz. Please tell me you're not accident prone too. I'm not sure I could handle the stress of having to watch out for both of you."

Enjoying the private moment when one of her new partners, she finally smiled. "I try hard not to be. I find hospitals to be little fun and work hard to avoid them as much as possible."

He laughed, a full on chuckle that put the last of her nerves at ease. "Then you really picked the wrong line of work."

"Nah," she waved a hand at him. "I just do my best to be upright and walking when I enter a hospital."

Roy shook his head as he reached down for her mask. "Don't we all? Now put that back on before Johnny has my hide."

She wanted to laugh but ended up in a coughing fit instead. Eventually she managed to settle back against the gurney and try to relax only to feel Roy's hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him, surprised by the look of gratitude on his face. "Thank you for having my back." he said.

Unexpected emotions welled inside until Gen was sure she would cry. His acceptance of her meant more than he could possibly know. Unable to speak for fear of sobbing, she simply nodded her acknowledgement of his gratitude and then closed her eyes. Maybe, just maybe things here would work out. Maybe, she dared to hope, maybe she'd finally found a new home.


	4. Chapter 4

The faded and broken neon sign hanging above the door read Snarky's Bar and Grill. From the look of the place, Gen seriously doubted they grilled much anymore. The sound of rock music and the scent of stale beer assaulted her sense as Johnny opened the door. As they stepped inside it took a moment for her vision to adjust. Once it had, she wrinkled her nose at the sight before her. Tables lay on their sides, chairs lay splintered in several places thought the front bar area and broken glass littered the floor. She stepped, then lifted her foot at the crunching sound beneath her feet.

"Hey, Vince," Johnny said to one of the officers already on site. "What have we got here?"

Like he really needed to ask. Jen shook her head as she surveyed the damage.

"Bar fight." The uniformed officer pointed toward two men sitting on the edge of a pool table then to a man on the ground. "Apparently he took the worst of it."

"Ok, thanks," Johnny motioned to her. "Gen, can you take those two and I'll deal with this one?"

"Sure thing." The sooner she treated the minor injuries, the sooner she could help Johnny with the unconscious man. She turned and walked toward a man holding a bloody rag against his face. "Hey, I'm Gen. You want to tell me how that happened?"

The burly man nodded toward another pool table a few feet away. We were shooting some stick when these two guys came barreling in here beating the shit out of each other. Something about one guy hitting the other's car or something." The man shrugged. "Anyway, the one guy swung and hit that one there on the floor, knocked him out cold. Only, when the guy went down he fell into my buddy here."

He angled his thumb toward the man with the scalp laceration standing behind him. "Jake has a bit of a temper and he didn't take kindly to having his shot screwed up. He turned around and went after that guy over there the police are talking to. That's when I jumped in."

Gen turned to look in the direction the man was pointing only to find the man in question no longer with an officer. Instead, he was striding across the room, his raised hand holding the neck of an empty beer bottle, ready to strike. It took a split second for her to note his direction. "Johnny, watch out!"

"What?" Johnny turned and his eyes widened as his gaze landed on the man quickly approaching. Her heart jumped at the realization that he wasn't going to be able to react in time. Without another thought she leaped into action. Blocking the path of the man, she lifted arm to block his foreword swing. With her other arm she threw an elbow to his gut, then caught his leg with hers as she ducked beneath his raised arm and yanked it behind his back as he lost his balance and fell forward to his knees.

"Stupid bitch," the man snarled as he struggled against her grip. "Let go of me or so help m-" The last of his threat ended in an umph as she pushed forward until he was sprawled with his face on the floor and his arm pinned behind his back. She then dropped a knee on his neck as insurance that he'd stay put. "Just stay down," she yelled while two uniformed officers rushed forward. Once she was sure the police had him, she let go and stepped out of the way.

She turned to Johnny. "You okay?"

He sat on his knees, the biophone receiver in hand, mouth open staring up at her. "I'm fine."

"Good." Relaxing with his statement, she turned back to her charges and resumed tending to their wounds.

Johnny was weary to the bone by the time he and Gen returned to the station. He slipped from the squad and headed for the latrine. They still had an hour until lights out, but he'd just as soon bunk down now. Twelve calls! He turned on the water and splashed some on his face. They'd already ran twelve calls over the course of the day and still had another ten hours to go.

That means ten more hours working with Genevieve. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. His new partner was turning out to be so much more than she first appeared and he was, well…intrigued. He turned and leaned against the sink then folded his arms across his chest as he considered the day and how easily she'd slipped into her role.

Unlike so many newbie's, not once had she second guess herself on a decision or stammered in a situation that required quick thinking. So far she beamed confidence and appeared emotionally strong. Both were good traits to have in this line of work.

He thought back to the bit of one-on-one down time they'd shared. Once she'd relaxed and began to banter with him he'd seriously started enjoying the day. While he most definitely missed Roy, having Gen here wasn't the same as having to work with some random sub.

She had a good sense of humor, which was sorely needed if she was going to work with 'A' shift's crew, but more than that she had compassion and genuine concern for those she treated. He nearly frowned at that thought. She did seem to be just a little too wrapped up in the outcome of their patients. She'd need to learn to keep some emotional distance or risk burn out. He made a mental note to talk to Roy about that issue. Gen had genuine talent and a drive he hadn't seen in a newbie in some time. The last thing he'd want would be for her to burn out.

He pushed off the sink and headed toward the day room for a glass of milk and hopefully some time to unwind.

Just outside the door he paused as her laugh filled the air. Warm and rich, it wrapped around him like a hug and his lips tipped into a smile. How many times had she laughed like that over at 8's? He'd bet not many and that too was a crying shame because she had a beautiful laugh.

You best get that Johnny Gage charm under control. She's not some dame for you to hit on, pal. She's our new partner. Roy's early morning warning rang in his head and his smile faltered slightly. He might not be able to date her, but he sure as hell was going to enjoy working with her.

Johnny walked through the door and headed for the fridge. "I could hear Gen laughing all the way out by the squad. Just what was so funny?"

Gen looked up from where she sat at the table. Chet flanked her on one side and Marco on the other. "Oh, the guys were just reminiscing about some of the runs you all have been on." Her eyes twinkled with happiness and Johnny couldn't help but smile. After what Cap had shared this morning about her history with the department it was nice to see her happy and settled. "An alligator?" she asked. "Really?"

Johnny's grin widened as he remembered the call that brought he and Chet face to snout with a four-foot gator. "He ain't lying," Johnny added as he pulled the milk from the fridge and poured himself a glass. "Scared the life out of me." He shook his head then joined them at the table. "I was never so glad to see animal control in my life."

"Hey, Vince," Captain Stanley's salutation caught John's attention and he turned to see Vince walk into the day room. "What brings you by the station?"

Vince shook Cap's hand. "Actually, I'm here to see Johnny and your new medic." He glanced at his paper work. "Genevieve is it?"

Panic lit like a fire in the pit of Johnny's stomach. What did he want with Gen? Johnny immediately pushed away from the table to stand. "Something wrong, Vince?" Please say no.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need to speak with Genevieve about the incident earlier."

"What incident?" Chet asked, his attention now zipping between Vince and Gen.

Slowly Gen pushed away from the table to stand. "Did I do something wrong?" Wariness laced her tone and fear quickly replaced the happiness in her eyes.

Suddenly feeling protective, Johnny stepped in front of her. "If this is about that guy, she was just protecting me."

"Protecting you," Chet questioned. "Protecting you from what?"

Vince held up a hand in response. "Relax, John. She's not in trouble. Actually, I'm damn impressed at her skills and I need to get her statement on what she saw before she put that guy to the floor."

"Floor?" Captain Stanley questioned. "Would someone please tell us what happened?"

John stepped to the side, to give Vince access to Gen and began recounting the tale. "I didn't see the guy coming at me, I only heard Gen yell to look out. Before I could turn to protect myself, she was between me and the guy." His excitement grew as he drew on the memory. "Man you should have seen her, Cap. She blocked the guys swing and had him face first on the ground with her knee on his throat before I'd had time to blink." He grinned and glanced over at Gen. "She was really something."

Several sets of wide eyes turned in her direction and Johnny could see the flush creep into her face. She shrugged her shoulders and managed to grin. "I might have forgotten to mention that I'm a black belt."

For a moment a stunned silence hung on the air, then Chet let loose a whistle. "Man, Roy's gonna be sorry he missed that. Heck, I'm sorry we missed that."

Marco grinned. "All that and looks too. Gen you're the entire package."

Her flush grew and she shook her head. "It's no big deal, really. When I was young I got picked on a lot and my dad wanted me to be able to defend myself."

Chet rocked back in his chair and grinned. "What do you think Cap? Should we start calling her killer?"

"Only if you want to be on the receiving end of that black belt." Cap warned.

"Well, on thing is for sure," Marco added. "Roy will be happy knowing that somebody else has Johnny's back when he's not around."

"Hey now," Johnny snapped, but deep down he was happy about that fact too.

Later after they'd bed down for the night, Johnny lay in his bed listening to Gen's soft breathing from the other side of the dividing wall and grinned at the darkness. After the day they'd had he was sure about one thing. Life at Station 51 would never be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning tones pull Gen from her slumber. Slowly she opened one eye, then the other and stared blankly at the curtain hanging near the foot of the bed. In an instant her lips tipped into a grin as a new found peacefulness slowly settled over her. Station 51. Not 8's.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, then paused to listen to the shuffling of her co-workers. For a second time, she glanced at the curtain and smiled. The curtain was Captain Stanley's idea in response to the difficult position her presence posed. They'd also curtained a section of lockers to allow her some dignity and privacy. Though she suspected the curtains resulted in the same effect for the men.

Who could blame them, really? The men at 8's hadn't bothered with privacy and hadn't been shy about walking around in their tee shirts and underwear at night. She knew it was a sad attempt on their part to make her uncomfortable enough she'd quit.

Instead, she'd simply ignored their pathetic and childish behavior and been sure to be as discreet as possible with how she handled personal needs and sleeping attire. While the men here seemed much more accepting and relaxed with their attitudes, out of respect for her new crew, she would continue that practice.

She'd made a point to sleep in her sports bra with an oversize tee-shirt and sleep shorts, knowing if they got a call her bunker pants would hide them. It sure beat wearing sweat pants beneath her turn out gear.

"Gen, you up back there?" Johnny's voice came from the other side of the curtain.

She pulled her bunker pants up, adjusted the suspenders and whipped the curtain back, only to come face to face with her new partner. "Sure am," she grinned.

A smile tipped his lips as he looked down at her. "Well, all right. Cap says you should make coffee while we all get dressed, then the latrine and lockers are all yours."

Obviously, Captain Stanley had worked out the logistics in his head and had deemed this a possible solution for their little dressing in front of the opposite sex issue. Considering how accommodating they'd all been, she certainly wouldn't argue with being the one to make coffee.

"Sounds good." She brushed past him and practically skipped her way across the apparatus room. Waking up to find out yesterday hadn't been some wishful dream, but her reality put her in a great mood. The only way the morning could be better was if this were the start of shift and not the end.

She set the coffee to brew and turned in time to see the guys begin to file in. "Coffee smells good, Gen," Chet offered.

"Captain Stanley said the lockers are all yours, Gen," Stoker angled his thumb toward the door.

"Thanks, guys."

Just outside the door she paused as the men began to talk. "You know," Johnny said "I didn't think it was possible for a fireman dressed in bunker pants and suspenders to look sexy, but after seeing Gen this morning, I've changed my mind."

"And do you know what she has on underneath those pants," Chet asked.

"No, what?"

"A pair of little shorts that show all of her legs."

"How could you possibly know that?" Johnny shot back.

"When she thought we were all asleep last night she got up to go to the bathroom. She was wearing the shorts. I'm telling you John, the girl has some serious stems."

"I don't think Captain Stanley would be happy with you two objectifying our newest co-worker," Mike stated.

"I doubt Gen would like it either," Marco added.

"Who's objectifying her," Johnny argued. "There is nothing wrong with appreciating a pretty woman. The fact that she's smart, talented, and strong only makes her that much more attractive."

Gen couldn't help but grin as she continued on to get dressed. She'd rather have them discussing her legs than ways to get rid of her.

She was packing her bag after shift when Johnny peered around the lockers. "You wanna go get some breakfast?"

Her stomach growled at the word breakfast. "Is that your way of asking me on a date?" she asked, feeling a bit cheeky after what she'd overheard earlier. There wasn't any department policy about dating co-workers, but she knew well enough not to dare try. Being the first female fire fighter in the district meant a lot of eyes were watching her every move. She wasn't going to do anything that might jeopardize everything she'd worked so hard for. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun at Johnny's expense.

His eyes went wide as he stepped around the lockers to face her full on. "No, I um…" He glanced behind him apparently to see if anyone had overheard them. "I-I didn't mean to insinuate-"

While she was enjoying watching him squirm, her conscious got the better of her and she held up at hand stopping him mid sentence. "I was joking, Johnny. I knew what you meant. Actually, I think breakfast sounds fantastic."

"You do?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

Gen sat in the passenger seat of Johnny's Land Rover and stared at the rancher style home in front of them. "What are we doing here? Whose house is this?"

"Roy's house," Johnny replied then opened the door and stepped out.

Roy's house? She climbed out of the vehicle and followed Johnny up the walk. "I thought you said we were going to breakfast."

"We are, but since I needed to bring Roy his things I figured we'd kill two birds with one stone."

She stopped behind him and put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

A wry grin crossed his face. "You'll see."

A moment later a woman with brunette hair opened the door, a smile plastered on her face. "Johnny. It's good to see you. I'm glad you both managed to make it."

Johnny leaned in and kissed the woman on the cheek. "Hi beautiful. I promised that we'd be here didn't I."

Gen's attention switched from the woman to John and back. She hadn't missed his use of the word 'we' in his sentence. Why did she suddenly have the feeling she'd been snookered?

The woman's gaze slid past Johnny to where Gen stood. "You must be Genevieve. I'm Roy's wife Joanne. Roy told me all about you. Come in." She stepped back and waved them both in. "Roy's in the living room reading the morning paper." She glanced from Gen to Johnny. "How about I make some breakfast?"

"Um…that's really not necessary," Gen said the same time Johnny accepted the invitation. "Thanks Joanne. That would be great."

Her smile widened and she motioned the other direction. "You two go on in and see Roy. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

She then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving them standing in the entryway.

Gen grabbed Johnny by the arm. "You bamboozled me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought we were going to a diner or something for breakfast. Don't you think this is a bit premature?"

Johnny's brow knit. "Premature? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about meeting his wife and stuff."

John turned fully toward her. "Look, when I called last night to see how Roy was, Joanne insisted we come over this morning so she could properly show her thanks. If I'd shown up without you she would have had my head."

"So you're more afraid of your partner's wife than me?"

His crooked grin returned. "I know what Joanne's capable of, and well, you and I don't know each other all that well yet."

"So you figured you'd take your chances with me," Gen finished his sentence then pinched him.

"Ouch." Johnny pulled his arm away and frowned. "What was that for?"

"Just a little taste of what I'm capable of, should you decide to deceive me again," she clarified before walking past him. "Well?" She stopped and looked over her shoulder at her new partner. "We're here, so let's go see how Roy is doing."

John scooped up another bite of eggs and listed as Joanne and Gen became better acquainted.

"Well." Joanne handed Gen another piece of toast. "I'm just so thankful you were there to help Roy. What in the world made you want to become a fireman?"

"My dad is one."

"Really?" Roy quirked a brow. "You never mentioned that fact."

Gen shrugged. "I didn't come up. Anyway, he was recently promoted to Battalion Chief."

"Wait a minute," John pointed his empty fork in her direction. "There's no Chief Conti at LA County."

She gave him a 'well duh' look. "That's because he doesn't work for LA County. I grew up in San Diego."

"So why didn't you train in San Diego?" Roy asked.

Gen set her fork on her plate and rolled her eyes skyward. "Yeah, that wouldn't have caused too many problems, having a fire Chief's daughter going through training. Getting through training was hard enough without the added pressure of people accusing me of getting by because my 'Daddy'." She made air quotes with her fingers.

"I see your point," Roy agreed. "And you knew that by coming to LA County you had the best chance possible to succeed."

"Not just that." She shook her head. "It gave me a chance to succeed or fail on my own. I knew I was going to face enough prejudice without giving them added fuel."

"So why put yourself through the stress? Why not just become a nurse or something?" Joanne asked.

"Oh I went to nursing school," Gen added. "And I spent about six months working at a hospital in San Diego before I realize it wasn't enough for me." Her gaze turned wistful for a moment and Johnny wondered what was running through her mind

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I loved helping people, but it was easy to fall into routine. The mundane and routine tended to make me bored and grumpy. It was only when I worked the ER that I always found myself feeling so much happier. I guess I just craved more excitement in my life," she concluded.

She leaned back in her chair and tossed her napkin on her now empty plate. "Add in the fact that I'm an only child whose father really wanted someone to follow in his footsteps and my decision was really a no brainer." She smiled at Joanne. "Thank you so much for breakfast. It was delicious."

Joanne grinned. "It's the least I could after what you did for Roy yesterday."

After dropping Gen back at the station so she could get her car, Johnny headed home. He considered the last twenty-four hours and what he'd learned. At first he'd thought maybe she was some women's lib type chick with a chip on her shoulder and something to prove. Now he knew better. For some families firefighting was a way of life and something that was in their blood.

Chances were she knew more about being a fireman than most of the guys in the department simply because of her father sharing his experiences. That combined with her genuine interest in helping people and making a difference and he'd bet she'd quickly become one of the best damn paramedics in the county.

Those dorks over at 8's hadn't realized what a special thing they had in her. They were all lucky that the antiquated notions and bigotry of those men hadn't pushed her to quit. He smiled at that thought. The men at 8's loss was 51's gain and John for one was going to make sure she got the best chance possible to succeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Gen opened here apartment door to the ringing of the telephone. She kicked the door shut with her foot and raced for the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Princess, I was beginning to think you weren't home."

Gen grinned and plopped down in the nearest chair. "Hey dad. I wasn't home. I just got in."

"Did your shift go over?"

"No. Actually, I had breakfast with my new partners."

"Oh?" The piqued curiosity in his tone made her smile. He'd talked her through so many bouts of depression and continually propped her up every time she'd wanted to quit. To hear she'd been socializing with co-workers after shift must have come as a surprise.

"One of my co-workers was hurt on a call yesterday. Not bad, but he'll be out of work for a couple of shifts. My other partner, who is also a paramedic took me with him and we went by our partner's house to see how he was doing this morning."

"Well, it sound like things are going well at your new station."

Gen swiped the loose hair out of her face and smiled as she thought back on her first shift. "They are. I've pinched myself several times over the last twenty-four hours just to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"That's good, baby girl. That's very good. Tell me all about your first shift."

For the next thirty minutes she recounted her tale with more enthusiasm than she thought possible. She went slow, making sure to not to leave out anything she knew he'd consider important.

"Sounds like you had a great first shift. I have to ask. How'd you feel when you went in after that little girl?"

"A little nervous," she replied, knowing where he was heading with the conversation. "I was afraid I wouldn't find her in time. When I got to her room and didn't see her, I nearly panicked." She began picking at no-existent fuzz on her pants as a fresh wave of emotion flooded through her. "Then I remembered and I went straight for her closet. She was there hiding, just like I had been."

"And you got her out."

"Well, I had help, but yes, I got her out."

"And her parents?"

"Both safe and sound," she replied feeling both relief and heartache in her statement.

"Well, you did good work, baby girl. I'm proud of you."

Joy filled her heart as tears prickled her eyes. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud. "Thank Dad."

"So after three months working with my boys how do you feel?" Dixie asked as she filled the supply order Gen provided.

Gen didn't even try to hide her grin. "Fantastic. Roy is such a great teacher and so patient. If I'm not sure of something all I have to do is turn to him and he explains everything in detail until he's sure I understand."

Dixie nodded. "Roy was part of our first batch of trainees. I remember he was so passionate about the paramedic program. He graduated top of the class."

Gen arched a brow. "Really? He never mentioned that to me."

Dixie placed the bag of D5W in the box. "Doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah, me either I suppose." Gen agreed as she glanced over at the door to Treatment Room 2, where Roy remained with a teenage victim of a car accident. She'd latched onto him at the accident scene and begged him not to leave her. True to his nature, he'd promised to stay with her and even now remained with her while Dr. Early began his examination.

"You and Johnny also seem to be getting along extremely well," Dixie observed.

Gen slid a sideways look toward her friend. She'd already caught wind of the new and unfounded rumors started by the men at eight's. "Implying?"

Dixie held up her hands in defense. "I'm not implying anything. I'm simply making an observation."

"You're also wondering if the rumors that the guys at eight's are spreading is true, right?"

"Well. You and Johnny do seem to be quite chummy."

"We are. He's slowly becoming a true and trusted friend, but those rumors are unfounded, Dix. They're nothing more than another way for the men of my old crew to try and get me out of the fire department."

Dixie's smile faltered. "I don't understand why they still have a bone to pick with you. I mean it's not like you're working on their shift anymore. So why can't they just let it go already?"

Hoping to downplay how much the rumors actually bothered her, Gen gave Dixie's statement a shrug. "They're nothing more than a bunch of vindictive, narrow minded, bigots with antiquated opinions about women. They also know what a ladies man Johnny is, so I suppose they figured headquarters would believe the rumor and fire me."

"But there isn't any rule in the department about co-workers dating, is there?"

Gen shook her head. "No. There's never really been a need for such a rule and I don't plan on giving them any reason to create one. I already filed a complaint with headquarters about the rumor. They're investigating to see if they can ascertain who started it and why."

"And if they are able to find out who started it?"

"He'll be disciplined."

"Well," Dixie returned to the cabinet and grabbed two vials of morphine. "I hope they figure out who it is, because I'd hate for your friendship with Johnny to suffer because of their stupidity."

Dixie's statement caused Gen to pause. "Why would it suffer?"

"I don't know?" Dixie replied as she placed the vials in the box. "It's just that you seem to be good for him is all. Since you joined the crew he's been calmer, more focused and dare I say, happier. I'd hate to see that change because of the ignorance of a few."

Gen turned her attention down the corridor to where Johnny stood with one of the new nurses on staff. Even from her vantage point she could tell he'd once again turned on that fake Gage charm she found so annoying. "Apparently being around me hasn't improved his ability to win over the ladies." She shook her head. "I tell him all the time that he's much more likable when he's being himself. Yet, he insists on turning on that insincere fake charm." Disgusted with what she saw she turned back to Dixie. "It's so irritating."

Dixie grinned. "What's that old saying that you can lead a horse to water?"

Gen signed as she turned her attention back to Johnny. "Yeah, I know. It's just so frustrating. Johnny really is such a great guy. When he's being himself he has a natural charm and child-like innocence that seeps out. It's a wonderful quality that any woman would be attracted to, but most women never get a chance to see it because he turns on that phony playboy attitude and scares them away."

"Their loss is your gain."

Dixie's reply had Gen tearing her gaze back to her friend. "My gain? Look Dix, I already told you-"

"I know what you said," Dixie cut her off. "What I meant, is as long as he doesn't have a steady girlfriend, he'll spend more time with you and your friendship will continue to flourish. I know you're just friends, but I'm telling you, Genevieve, you're good for him and I want to see your friendship with him grow."

"But I don't want people getting the wrong idea about us," Gen argued.

"So what if they do?" Dixie argued. "Does their opinion really matter?"

Gen considered Dixie's question. Did what others think really matter? "Well, I don't-"

"Look," Dixie cut in. "You're foraging new ground and there will always be those who can't see it for what it really is. Do what makes you happy and what works for you. You haven't let other's opinions influence your life so far right?"

Gen thought about all the grief she'd taken since joining the department. "Right."

"So don't start letting other people's opinions influence your choices now. Anybody who matters will know the truth," Dixie said. "And those who don't, didn't matter anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

Gen opened here apartment door to the ringing of the telephone. She kicked the door shut with her foot and raced for the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Princess, I was beginning to think you weren't home."

Gen grinned and plopped down in the nearest chair. "Hey dad. I wasn't home. I just got in."

"Did your shift go over?"

"No. Actually, I had breakfast with my new partners."

"Oh?" The piqued curiosity in his tone made her smile. He'd talked her through so many bouts of depression and continually propped her up every time she'd wanted to quit. To hear she'd been socializing with co-workers after shift must have come as a surprise.

"One of my co-workers was hurt on a call yesterday. Not bad, but he'll be out of work for a couple of shifts. My other partner, who is also a paramedic took me with him and we went by our partner's house to see how he was doing this morning."

"Well, it sound like things are going well at your new station."

Gen swiped the loose hair out of her face and smiled as she thought back on her first shift. "They are. I've pinched myself several times over the last twenty-four hours just to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"That's good, baby girl. That's very good. Tell me all about your first shift."

For the next thirty minutes she recounted her tale with more enthusiasm than she thought possible. She went slow, making sure to not to leave out anything she knew he'd consider important.

"Sounds like you had a great first shift. I have to ask. How'd you feel when you went in after that little girl?"

"A little nervous," she replied, knowing where he was heading with the conversation. "I was afraid I wouldn't find her in time. When I got to her room and didn't see her, I nearly panicked." She began picking at no-existent fuzz on her pants as a fresh wave of emotion flooded through her. "Then I remembered and I went straight for her closet. She was there hiding, just like I had been."

"And you got her out."

"Well, I had help, but yes, I got her out."

"And her parents?"

"Both safe and sound," she replied feeling both relief and heartache in her statement.

"Well, you did good work, baby girl. I'm proud of you."

Joy filled her heart as tears prickled her eyes. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud. "Thank Dad."

* * * * *

"So after three months working with my boys how do you feel?" Dixie asked as she filled the supply order Gen provided.

Gen didn't even try to hide her grin. "Fantastic. Roy is such a great teacher and so patient. If I'm not sure of something all I have to do is turn to him and he explains everything in detail until he's sure I understand."

Dixie nodded. "Roy was part of our first batch of trainees. I remember he was so passionate about the paramedic program. He graduated top of the class."

Gen arched a brow. "Really? He never mentioned that to me."

Dixie placed the bag of D5W in the box. "Doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah, me either I suppose." Gen agreed as she glanced over at the door to Treatment Room 2, where Roy remained with a teenage victim of a car accident. She'd latched onto him at the accident scene and begged him not to leave her. True to his nature, he'd promised to stay with her and even now remained with her while Dr. Early began his examination.

"You and Johnny also seem to be getting along extremely well," Dixie observed.

Gen slid a sideways look toward her friend. She'd already caught wind of the new and unfounded rumors started by the men at eight's. "Implying?"

Dixie held up her hands in defense. "I'm not implying anything. I'm simply making an observation."

"You're also wondering if the rumors that the guys at eight's are spreading is true, right?"

"Well. You and Johnny do seem to be quite chummy."

"We are. He's slowly becoming a true and trusted friend, but those rumors are unfounded, Dix. They're nothing more than another way for the men of my old crew to try and get me out of the fire department."

Dixie's smile faltered. "I don't understand why they still have a bone to pick with you. I mean it's not like you're working on their shift anymore. So why can't they just let it go already?"

Hoping to downplay how much the rumors actually bothered her, Gen gave Dixie's statement a shrug. "They're nothing more than a bunch of vindictive, narrow minded, bigots with antiquated opinions about women. They also know what a ladies man Johnny is, so I suppose they figured headquarters would believe the rumor and fire me."

"But there isn't any rule in the department about co-workers dating, is there?"

Gen shook her head. "No. There's never really been a need for such a rule and I don't plan on giving them any reason to create one. I already filed a complaint with headquarters about the rumor. They're investigating to see if they can ascertain who started it and why."

"And if they are able to find out who started it?"

"He'll be disciplined."

"Well," Dixie returned to the cabinet and grabbed two vials of morphine. "I hope they figure out who it is, because I'd hate for your friendship with Johnny to suffer because of their stupidity."

Dixie's statement caused Gen to pause. "Why would it suffer?"

"I don't know?" Dixie replied as she placed the vials in the box. "It's just that you seem to be good for him is all. Since you joined the crew he's been calmer, more focused and dare I say, happier. I'd hate to see that change because of the ignorance of a few."

Gen turned her attention down the corridor to where Johnny stood with one of the new nurses on staff. Even from her vantage point she could tell he'd once again turned on that fake Gage charm she found so annoying. "Apparently being around me hasn't improved his ability to win over the ladies." She shook her head. "I tell him all the time that he's much more likable when he's being himself. Yet, he insists on turning on that insincere fake charm." Disgusted with what she saw she turned back to Dixie. "It's so irritating."

Dixie grinned. "What's that old saying that you can lead a horse to water?"

Gen signed as she turned her attention back to Johnny. "Yeah, I know. It's just so frustrating. Johnny really is such a great guy. When he's being himself he has a natural charm and child-like innocence that seeps out. It's a wonderful quality that any woman would be attracted to, but most women never get a chance to see it because he turns on that phony playboy attitude and scares them away."

"Their loss is your gain."

Dixie's reply had Gen tearing her gaze back to her friend. "My gain? Look Dix, I already told you-"

"I know what you said," Dixie cut her off. "What I meant, is as long as he doesn't have a steady girlfriend, he'll spend more time with you and your friendship will continue to flourish. I know you're just friends, but I'm telling you, Genevieve, you're good for him and I want to see your friendship with him grow."

"But I don't want people getting the wrong idea about us," Gen argued.

"So what if they do?" Dixie argued. "Does their opinion really matter?"

Gen considered Dixie's question. Did what others think really matter? "Well, I don't-"

"Look," Dixie cut in. "You're foraging new ground and there will always be those who can't see it for what it really is. Do what makes you happy and what works for you. You haven't let other's opinions influence your life so far right?"

Gen thought about all the grief she'd taken since joining the department. "Right."

"So don't start letting other people's opinions influence your choices now. Anybody who matters will know the truth," Dixie said. "And those who don't, didn't matter anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

Gen watched as Johnny wrapped the rope around the section of hose. "Okay."

She pulled on the rope and lifted the hose toward her. A few feet away Chet and Roy straightened the next section of hose to be hung while Marco logged the equipment. "So we have a rare three day weekend," Marco observed. "What are you guys going to do with your time off?"

"I'm taking Joanne and the kids camping," Roy replied.

"Well I'm borrowing Fred Well's boat and going sailing," Chet said. "I'm taking Tammy, the cashier from the market with me." He turned. "How about you Johnny? Do you have plans?"

"I'm heading to Santa Barbara for the weekend." He looked up at Gen. "How about you, Genevieve? Any great plans for the weekend?"

Gen draped the hose over the bar, unhooked the rope and lowered it back down for the next section. "Not really. I might go see my Dad, but more than likely I'll just hang around my apartment and veg out."

"Doesn't sound very exciting if you ask me," Chet quipped. "I mean really, how often do we get three days off in a row over a weekend?"

"Chet, leave her alone," Roy admonished.

"Yeah, Chet. If Gen wants to do nothing on her days off that's her business," Johnny agreed.

"What?" Chet looked from the men to Gen and back. "All I said was it didn't sound very exciting."

"Some people don't need exciting to be happy," Gen replied.

"Still." Chet shrugged. "Wouldn't it be nice to do something different once in a while?"

Gen leaned an arm against the metal rail. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know." He glanced at Johnny. "How about going with Johnny to Santa Barbara for the weekend?"

"What?" Gen jerked as if she'd been shot. Was he kidding?

"Chet!" Johnny grumbled.

"I'm not going to Santa Barbara," Gen said.

"Why not?" Chet asked.

"Well for one, Johnny didn't invite me."

"So if he'd invite you, you'd go?" Chet challenged.

"I didn't say that," Gen argued.

"So you wouldn't go?" Chet continued.

"I didn't day that either," Gen replied.

"So then you would go." Chet turned his attention to Johnny. "Why don't you take Gen with you on whatever little pow wow you're going on this weekend? I'm sure she'd enjoy seeing you go all savage for a couple of days."

"Chet," Gen scolded this time. Why did he have to always bust on John about his heritage?

"Gen wouldn't want to spend her entire weekend on some Indian reservation," Johnny said.

Gen turned to look at him. "Well, I don't know about that."

Johnny's attention jerked to her, a look of confusion on his face. "You want to go with me?"

No way could she show too much enthusiasm in front of the guys. Chet would surly take it the wrong way. She hung the last section of hose, tied off the rope and slowly climbed down the ladder so she could face Johnny. "It's not a matter of whether I want to go or not. It sounds like an interesting trip, but it's a moot point."

Johnny cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because I get the distinct impression you don't want anybody going with you, so it doesn't matter what I think or want." She turned to walk away.

"Gen, wait."

When she turned back to face him she'd noted how his expression turned from confusion to worry.

"That's not it," he said. "It's just…well…nobody has ever gone with me before and I just assumed you wouldn't be interested either."

Gen did her best to give him a reassuring smile. This was such a sore subject for him. "You know what they say about assuming."

Before he could reply the tones sounded. He released her arm and they rushed back toward the rigs. The remainder of this conversation would have to wait until later.

It was late in the evening when Johnny finished his turn washing dishes. He placed the towel on the counter, then turned to find the rest of the guys gathered around the television. Everyone seemed engrossed in the old western playing on the screen. Everyone but Gen, who was conspicuously absent.

Detouring around the guys, John slipped into the apparatus room without being noticed, then slowly crossed to the dorm. If he knew Gen, she was probably curled up on her bunk reading some book. Since she'd joined 51 every free minute they had on shift he'd find her off somewhere reading. He was pretty sure she'd started the habit when she was at eight's as a way to try and stay off Barlow's radar.

Though since she knew she didn't have to hide with them, he could only assume she must also like to read. It still amazed him that she'd choose a book over a television show.

He stepped into the dorm and glanced around. No sign of her. With their earlier conversation still weighing heavy on his mind he turned and headed to the back of the dorm. "Gen, you back there?"

"Yes," she replied from behind the curtains that hid her bed.

"Well, are you decent?"

"Of course," she said with a hint of exasperation that had him grinning.

He pulled back the curtain and peeked in. "Then is it okay if I join you for a minute?"

She closed the book and shifted on the bunk to make room for him. "Sure."

He eased onto the bunk next to her and sighed. All day he'd been fighting with himself over this decision. Was inviting her to the reservation the right thing? She seemed so intrigued when they'd discussed it earlier, but what if his instincts about her were wrong? What if she ended up being like the rest of them? No way could he handle being ridiculed by her too. Especially when they'd grown so close over the past few months.

She's not like the rest of them and you know it. After all, she'd suffered her fair share of bigotry and ridicule during her first year and a half with the department. Though it appeared she'd been right about Barlow being full of hot air. After their encounter with him at the bowling alley everything seemed to quiet down. Two months later Johnny still held concerns about Barlow and eight's crew as a whole, but they'd worked on a few fires with Station 8 since the incident and nothing happened.

The warmth of Gen's hand on his arm pulled Johnny from his thoughts. He glanced up at her and noted the look of concern on her face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." He shook his head as he replayed that morning's conversation in his head again. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

She let go of his arm and leaned against the wall. "Then why do you look like someone stole your puppy?"

He shot her a grin. "Now you know I don't have a puppy."

"Maybe that's the problem." Gen smiled. "You're having puppy withdrawal." She set her book on the small table next to the bed. "Would you like for me to get you a puppy?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes she could be so random and quirky. Balanced with her serious side, it gave her such an amazing and attractive personality. "What I would like is for you to come with me to Santa Barbara this weekend."

Her smile faltered and immediately he regretted just blurting out the invitation. Maybe he'd completely read her wrong. "Johnny, if this is about what Chet said earlier-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "It is, but not in the way that you think."

"Look, we both know Chet was just busting your chops."

Johnny nodded. "I know that. I didn't ask you because of Chet, well…not directly anyway."

She cocked her head to the side, a curious look on her face. "Then why did you ask me?"

He met her gaze. "Because you seemed genuinely interested." He patted her knee. "Nobody has ever shown any interest in that part of my life. Most people, like Chet, would rather make fun of my heritage and ridicule me for holding on to what they see as antiquated rituals."

She placed a hand over his. "Most people prefer to remain ignorant because it's easier than been educated."

He stared down at where her hand covered his and his heart lurched just a little. What was this crazy effect she seemed to have on him? "You're right. Most people don't want to learn." He returned his gaze to hers. "You do. I don't exactly know why, but you do and that means a lot to me."

"You're my friend." The look in her eyes softened as she stared at him. "Actually, I think it's safe to say that with as much time as we've spent together over the last eight months, you're quickly becoming my best friend. I care about you, Johnny, and if something is important to you, then it's important to me."

For a moment silence filled the air between them. The last thing he wanted was some long term serious relationship, so why did her use of the word friend hurt so much? "Come with me?"

Her smile returned. "I'd love to."

It was around noon the next day when he pulled up to Gen's apartment building. Prompt as usual, she waited for him on the stoop with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi." She tossed her bag in the back, then climbed into the passenger seat.

Johnny eyed her bag. "Is that all you're bringing?"

She glanced over the seat at her bag, then back to him. "Yeah, why?"

He shook his head. "No reason. It's just that most women take half of what they own when they go on trips."

"I'm not most women," she shot back.

"Thank God for that." He pulled out onto the road and turned left. "Are you excited?"

"Very," she replied as she stared out the window.

"I'm glad, but I think I should warn you about something."

Slowly she turned her attention on him. "What?"

"Well…I called my Aunt to let her know I was bringing you with me and um…" he let his sentence trail off.

"What?" Gen prompted. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that she's extremely eager to meet you."

"So? I'm eager to meet her too."

Johnny's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "I'm glad, but, Gen, she's convinced herself that you're my girlfriend."

"What?" Gen's stared at him wide eyed. "How did she get that impression?"

"Believe me, with her it's not hard." Johnny said. "I tried to explain to her that we're just friends and co-workers, but she only hears what she wants to hear."

"Let me guess, she's one of those 'When are you getting married' types and she wants you to give her lots of little great nieces and nephews?"

Johnny visibly paled. "Very accurate assessment."

Gen waved a hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle your Aunt."

Johnny glanced at her then back to the road. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

For a few minutes they drove in companionable silence before Gen finally spoke again. "I have a question and if it's too personal, just tell me to mind my own business and I won't ask again."

He glanced at her then back to the road as he merged onto the freeway. "What's the question?"

"Why don't you ever talk about your parents?"

The question caused an old, familiar pain to rise in his chest. Could she possibly understand the pain he still harbored from his parents death?

"They're both dead," he nearly choked on the words. "My aunt raised me."

"Oh," she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up bad memories."

He shook his head as he wrestled with the memories that, even all these years later, still haunted him. "It's okay. I could have said it was too personal."

"But I upset you," she observed.

"No you didn't, honey. It's just that sometimes the memories sneak up on me and catch me off guard."

"I know that feeling," she mumbled so softly he barely heard her. Then she eyed him with some suspicion. "Are you sure, because I'll change the subject if you want."

Wondering what she meant by I know that feeling, he flashed her a quick grin. Maybe if he shared with her, she'd eventually share what she meant by her mumbled words. "I'm sure. In fact, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"You don't have to," she argued.

"No it's fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well, okay. How old were you when you're parents died?"

For a moment silence filled the air between them as he wrestled with her question. Even all these years later talking about them still hurt more than could imagine. It would be so much easier to tell her it's too personal. Yet, somewhere deep inside him a need to share slowly bloomed. Talking about them wouldn't be easy, but for some strange reason he wanted to tell her. "I was twelve. For my birthday dad took us into the city. We went to the zoo and to the museum and to dinner at a nice restaurant. We were on our way home when a storm rolled up on us. I was tired and was almost asleep with the accident happened. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but the car went off the road and rolled.

"Oh my God," Gen gasped. "Were you badly hurt?"

Johnny nodded. "I suffered a broken leg and broken arm, bruised rips and multiple cuts and abrasions."

"And your parents were killed?"

Johnny's hands tightened on the wheel and he nodded. He'd never shared that story with anyone outside of his family. Not even Roy knew what really happened or that their deaths were the reason he'd become a rescue man and then a paramedic. "My Aunt Taili couldn't have children so she and my Uncle took me in and raised me."

"Twelve is a rough age to lose your parents," Gen observed.

"Any age is a rough age to lose your parents," Johnny corrected, "but my Aunt and Uncle did a great job raising me."

"I'll agree with that," Gen said "I can't wait to meet them."

Johnny slid a sideways look at her as he tried not to smile. She didn't have a clue of what she was in for.


	9. Chapter 7

Johnny hung up the phone and headed back toward the dorm. Now was a fine time to learn his bowling team was short a person for tonight's league. Where in the world were they supposed to find a fifth for the league in less than eighteen hours?

He pushed open the locker room door and stepped inside.

"Who was on the phone?" Chet asked as he shaved at the sink.

"Not that it's any of your business," Johnny replied, but it was one of the guys from my bowling league. Roger fell off a scaffolding platform at work yesterday and broken his arm. Now we're short a man for leagues tonight and he wanted me to know as soon as possible so I can help look for coverage."

"Why can't you just go with four men?" Chet asked focused on the mirror. "I mean they do it all the time when you have to work, right?"

"That comment just shows how much you don't know about bowling," Johnny replied. "When I know I'm going to have to work on a Friday night, I pre-bowl. That way they can just plug my numbers in for each round and we're not losing anything."

"So just get somebody to pre-bowl for this Roger character," Chet offered.

Frustrated, Johnny scowled and shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, Chet."

Chet rolled his eyes, rinsed his face and patted it with a towel. "It amazes me how you guys can make this into such a big deal. I mean really, how hard can it be to find somebody to fill in for the guy? Anybody with two arms can toss a round rock down a lane."

"Chet-" Johnny started to reply only to have Roy cut him off.

"He's baiting you again. Don't bite."

Johnny looked from Chet to Roy. "Yeah, you're right, he is."

"Why don't you ask Genevieve to bowl for Roger," Marco asked.

"Yeah," Chet piped up. "You taught her to bowl a couple of months ago didn't you?"

"I did," Johnny offered as he began dressing in his street clothes. Thank goodness this shift was over, because Chet had really been working his nerves. "So?"

"So, I'm sure with your tutelage she's an expert by now. So why couldn't she bowl for this guy?"

"She's not an expert-"

"Don't bite," Roy warned again.

Johnny closed his mouth, turned and grabbed his shirt out of his locker. Actually, asking Gen wasn't such a bad idea. Over the past couple of months she'd grown into a fairly decent bowler. Not as good as him, but the numbers she'd pull would at least sustain them for this week. "Actually, maybe I will ask Gen."

Johnny opened the door and motioned for Gen to enter. "I really appreciate you agreeing to do this for me. The team would have been in a bind without you."

The familiar smell of cigarette smoke and fried foods hit her in the face. "Don't sweat it. I'm happy to help. Besides, it's not like I had anything else planned for tonight anyway. Other than a nice relaxing bath, glass of wine and a good book, she didn't have plans, but she could still do all of those things after they finished.

"We're on lanes eleven and twelve." Johnny motioned toward the lanes nearest the bar area.

She refrained from rolling her eyes and headed in direction he indicated. She would have rather been on the other end of the building, far away from the bar, but she'd make it work.

A few minutes later she stepped up to the lane to take her practice bowl. Johnny walked up behind her. "You remember what I taught you right?"

"Yes," she replied while she eyed the lane.

"Remember, don't hold the ball too tight and don't swing too far back. Gentle release. Don't drop it."

"Johnny!" She turned to face him. "I know you're trying to help, but stop, okay? I've got this and if you keep coaching me you're gonna end up making me nervous."

In an instant his expression turned from hopeful and happy to crestfallen. "I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

How could a simple look from him could make her so feel guilty? She lifted a hand to his cheek. "I know you are. I'm sorry I snapped at you. You've been a great teacher, so how about you let me show off what I've learned okay?"

He flashed her a quick wry Johnny Gage grin. "Okay. I'm sorry I hovered. I'll just go sit down and let you do your thing."

She waited for him to walk away then she turned, eyed the lane, set up and let the ball go. All the pins scattered and from somewhere behind her Johnny let out a woot! "That's my girl," he said as she walked back to where he sat. She gave him a high-five. "See, I told you I could do this."

"You bowl like that tonight and we'll be in first place when we leave."

"Well, if it isn't the princess of the LA County Fire Department as I live and breathe?' The familiar voice caused Gen's skin to crawl and she looked past Johnny to see William Barlow, Pete Thomas and Kevin Michener from Station eight standing just outside the doorway. Her heart sank. What in the hell were they doing here?

Barlow turned to Michener. "You know it appears to me that the princess here can do anything she wants and headquarters is just going to turn a blind eye to it."

Kevin Michener nodded. "It certainly looks to me like the rumors are true."

"Rumors you were all too willing to propagate without any basis," she defended.

"Hey, from where we stand it certainly appears that there is in fact a basis for them," Pete Thomas offered.

"Why she's here is none of your business," Johnny interjected. "So why don't you just go on back to the bar and drink yourself into a stupor. After all, that's why you're here, isn't it?"

Barlow stepped down into the bowling area until he was just a few feet from Gen. She prepared herself for battle, then Johnny moved forward, blocking Barlow's access to her. Gen grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. He glanced at her and she shook her head. No way was she going to hide behind him or anyone else. She didn't get his far in life by allowing others to fight her battles for her.

With some reluctance, he moved back and stood next to her instead.

"What do you want, Bill?"

"You got me suspended without pay for a full shift," he hissed.

"No, you got yourself suspended because you chose to stick your nose in where it didn't belong."

"You don't belong in this department," he shot back. "No woman belongs in this department outside of office duties."

"We're all aware of your antiquated and incredibly prejudice views on women in the department, Barlow." Johnny replied.

"Besides," Gen added. "You succeeded in getting me transferred out of eight's, which means you don't have to deal with me anymore. So just leave me the hell alone."

She turned away only to feel him grab her arm. "Don't walk away from me, you bitch."

Before she could reply Johnny lurched forward and gave Barlow a shove. "Get your hands off her, asshole." The scuffle brought both Michener and Thomas and the members of Johnny's team to their feet. The last thing she wanted was to draw any more attention to them.

"Johnny, don't." She yanked free from Barlow's grip, then pushed against Johnny's chest, trying to move him back. She appreciated him wanting to defend her, but Barlow was a big guy. Johnny wouldn't have stood a chance if the situation turned physical.

"Don't think for a second that this is over," Barlow snarled. "If I were you, I'd watch my back."

On that warning he turned and walked away, leaving Gen more than a little shaken.

For a moment Johnny stood in place, shielding her. When he finally turned to face her concern lit in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She raked a shaky hand through her hair and took a deep breath as she watch her former partners retreat. "I will be. Just give me a minute."

Johnny glanced over his shoulder at the men and watched as they disappeared back into the bar. "I don't know who he thinks he is, but he's not going to get away with that."

"Just let it go." Gen's statement had him jerking his attention back to her.

"What do you mean let it go? You can't just let him get away with that." He paused and his brow knit as if something confused him. "Wait…what did he mean by you got him suspended without pay?"

Gen shrugged. "It's not worth talking about."

"Oh no. Something is going on here that you're not telling me about. What did you do to get him suspended?"

"I didn't do anything," she shot back. When Johnny only arched an eyebrow in response she sighed.

"Fine, okay. I'll tell you, but you can't repeat it to anyone.

"Okay, I won't repeat it. Now spill."

"I caught wind that the rumors about us dating started from someone at eight's in an attempt to try and get me fired. So a couple of weeks ago after shift I went to headquarters and filed a complaint against the entire station for spreading false rumors and defamation of character. Chief McConakee said he'd look into the claim. The next thing I knew they'd opened an official investigation and with the pressure of the department hanging over their heads some of the guys at eight's fingered Barlow as the perpetrator of the rumor. The department suspended him for one shift without pay."

Johnny's eyes widened. "I can't believe all that happened and you didn't tell me. Heck, I can't believe we didn't hear about it through the rumor mill."

"The guys at eight's were ordered not to talk about it or risk a more severe punishment. Chief Houts asked me to also keep it quiet."

"Why?"

"Because, he believes it would be a huge public relations nightmare if anyone learned that men within the department were harassing their co-worker."

Johnny frowned. "He means harassing the only female fire fighter in the department. So he's more concerned about how this would look to outsiders than he is with what they did and are doing to you?"

Gen placed a hand on his arm. "Now don't get yourself all twisted up over this, Johnny. They have a valid reason to be worried. If they're going to be portrayed as an equal rights department then they need to be able to attract more women to the program. They can't do that if potential candidates have to worry about harassment."

"But it's okay for you to suffer through it?"

She shook her head. While she understood just how upset he was and appreciated his concern, nothing good could come from getting upset. "Someone has to be the first and pave the way. It might not be what I signed on for, but I'm here and it's happening, so I deal with it."

"In the meantime Barlow and his gang of thugs get to threaten and intimidate you and there's nothing you can do about it?"

"I could report them again," she replied, "but what good would that really serve except to piss them off even more? Just let it go, Johnny."

"He threatened you, Genevieve. I can't just let that fact go."

Gen pointed toward the bar door. "He's half drunk and spewing venom in order to look good in front of the others." She shook her head. "He's not going to act on what he said and risk getting fired, so I'm not going to allow his empty threats get to me."

"But?"

"No." Gen pointed a finger at Johnny. "I love you for caring and wanting to stand and fight with me, but it's not your battle. It's mine and I'm telling you he's nothing more than a paper tiger, so let it go. No telling the others and no reporting this to headquarters. If we just leave it alone it will all blow over eventually. Now can we please get back to the real reason we're here?"

Johnny looked from her to the bar and back. Why did he have this terrible feeling that Barlow meant every word he said? "Okay, let's go bowl."


End file.
